Noobs/Trolls/Feeders
This page was created to explain the different types of players that may ruin the gameplay experience for others, and how you can deal with these players. The Noob The noob. Everyone hates him, but everyone was once in his shoes. These players usually have no idea what they are doing, and will make foolish mistakes that may cost you the game. A noob usually performs actions that more experienced players may deem extremely ridiculous. Negative actions that can be performed by a noob include, but are not limited to: Feeding, dying quickly, killing probes quickly (If Zealot), making more than one wall, basing in gold with no turrets at the start. Now you may be asking yourself how do you deal with a noob. There are a few ways you can deal with a noob which include; Noob kicking (removes all of their buildings/units and respawns them a Probe Spirit), Sending them resources to assist them, explaining what they are doing wrong, and offering assistance with their base. The Feeder A feeder is someone who allows the Zealot to continually attack their base and accumulate a vast amount of minerals/gas. A noob is almost always a feeder while a feeder is not always a noob. What I mean by this is some players are just extremely stubborn and refuse to change bases or construct turrets that may disrupt their economy even if they are a seasoned player. You can deal with a feeder by either noob kicking or assisting them with turrets. Trolls I figured rather than explaining what exactly a troll is I would construct a short story depicting the actions of a troll. *Alarm beeping at 7 AM* Coast: *Yawn* "Wow, I can't believe it's morning already. I'm so hyped to log onto Starcraft and play some Probes vs Zealots Woooohooooo." (Coast enters his login information and proceeds to join a game of Probes Vs Zealot) Coast has entered the lobby. Parametric: "What kind of name is Coast? IT RHYMES WITH TOAST HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA TOAST TOAST TOAST." Coast: "Ok? I'm not looking for any trouble bro just want to get some games in before I hit the gym to lift (because that's what I do)." Parametric: "All you need to lift is the knife with butter on it to your stomache LOL TOAST." Coast: "Ok, Whatever kid." The game begins. The probes and zealot are selected and the game is about to begin. (Parametric begins to spam the minimap with pings) Coast: "Hey man, Can you stop please? I just woke up, and that's really annoying." Parametric: "The day I take orders from burnt bread is the day pigs fly." Coast chooses a solo base and begins to eco up. Parametric follows Coast and begins to place down 100 level 1 walls in Coast's base. Coast: "Dude, Come on. I'm just trying to play here. Can you please delete your walls?" Parametric: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPE." Coast initiates a vote kick on Parametric. Only one person voted yes. Diss: "Lol, We aren't kicking him get over it noob." Closed: "LOL NOOB go get some butter and CHILL out." Magni: "YOU'RE SO BAD KID LEAVE OUR BOY PARA ALONE." Coast: "Whatever I am so done with you guys..." Coast has left the game. Magni, Closed, Diss, Parametric: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB" Begins to spam walls in a "COAST IS TOAST" formation around the map feeding the zealot and killing everyone. The end. DON'T BE THAT GUY.